


The World In Your Hands

by HiMiTSu



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiMiTSu/pseuds/HiMiTSu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt from shallowjaney on tumblr: Lex got his little blue ball from someone who was supportive of him while he was smol and abused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World In Your Hands

_“You will have a whole world in your hands.” She leans to him, on her knees on the plush carpet._

_He looks up but everything is a blur though the veil of tears that won’t stop coming. She reaches out gently, her hands impossibly soft even despite the tremors shaking them. He lets out an uneasy breath when her fingers wipe away his tears, run down his flushed cheeks and slide under his chin, making Lex rise his head to meet her eyes. Her gaze is kind, it always is so kind but with so much heartbreak, Lex hates looking at them directly. He sniffles and she smiles._

_“Don’t cry, sweetheart.” She holds his face in both her hand and rubs their noses together. Always with the beautiful words and soft touches – she is like a ray of sunshine in winter. Bright and beautiful but does not bring warmth. They both know: this moment of content won’t last, but she still reaches out for her sweet boy, she still comforts him when he cries. She is too weak to protect him but she can gather some strength to make him feel better. She is his small piece of happiness in this dark kingdom ruled by his father._

_Lex breathes deep, struggling to stop the tears. She will be upset if he won’t stop crying and he doesn’t want to see her frown. He likes her smiles._

_“That’s better,” she croons in her soft voice. “It will be okay.” She promises. “You will have the world at your feet and no one will be able to hurt you.”_

_He bites his lip to keep the eager questions at bay. “Really?” He asks with more composure, timid._

_“Of course,” she replies enthusiastically. Her hand settles on the carpet, fingers dig into course strands. “You will be powerful and strong and no one would dare to frighten you.”_

_He lowers his eyes, watches her hands. They are pale with blue veins standing out sharply; they shake violently on that day no matter how much she struggles to keep control. She notices his gaze and grabs a toy lying nearby._

_It’s a rubber ball, nothing special about it: small, it fits perfectly in her hand._

_“See?” She says suddenly, her voice rising in excitement. She lifts the ball to his face and turns it in her hand._

_Lex frowns at it, confused as to what she is seeing in it. The surface is blue, the color of the deep waters – nothing particularly pretty, but, he guesses, still nice._

_“The whole world,” she repeats emphatically and holds up the ball again. Her voice grows stronger like he had not heard it in a while. Lex’s eyes fix on the ball, he watches the sunlight from outside glint on it’s surface. “Is in your hands.” With that she puts the ball into Lex’s small hand._

_It’s heavier than he expected and he flails for a moment but catches the balance soon and closes his fingers around it. “The world.” He echoes. And now he understands. He crashes the ball in his fists, it’s too big for him yet, but Lex knows there will be a moment when it will be a perfect fit. He wants to tell her about it, but his smile quickly falls when he looks up at her. She is pale and cold sweat is peppering her forehead. A nurse rushes into the room, chastising her on leaving the bed. The nurse takes her hands and leads her out the room, sending a tense smile to the boy. Lex doesn’t watch her leave, instead focuses on the rubber ball in his hand._

He clenches it in his hand, throws and catches again and again, playing with the ball while he waits for his plan to work. And it will work, Lex is sure of that. He set up everything perfectly.

He watches the lights of Gotham in the distance, imagines the Bat, ruffled and angry, getting ready for a fight of his life. Spares a thought to Superman who has no idea yet of what awaits him. It’s quiet yet, he enjoys the calm before the storm and feels strong. Finally.

He balances the blue rubber ball on the palm of his hand and says softly to the city at his feet. “See, mother, you were right. I have the world in my hand.”


End file.
